The shortage of the energy sources and environmental problems are the increasingly serious problems of the earth. Street lamps are the necessary facilities which are used on the streets world-widely. The electric energy yearly consumed by these street lamps becomes the serious burden of the governments.
The applicant filed a patent named SOLAR POWERED LED STREET LAMP WITH AUTOMATIC LIGHT CONTROL on May 9, 2005 (PCT/CN2006000920). That patent used solar energy as the power of street lamp and used LEDs as the illuminating source. That patent uses solar photovoltaic board to collect solar energy and convert to electric energy, but only used the lighting part of solar, the major heat energy of solar is not applied. Vehicles running on the streets consume energy, but can produce new kind of energy as well which is still not used effectively. The present green energy used in the street lighting facilities cannot produce the fully necessary electric power, thus, the traditional electric power is always used in conjunction with the green energy sources in the lighting facilities.